Memories
by sushidei
Summary: After a comment made by Murata, Shinou and Murata come face to face with the remnants of their past relationship...and try to piece them back together. Shinou/Murata, Shinou/Daikenja


A/N: I'm sick, tired, and have been watching WAY too much Kyou Kara Maou for it to be considered healthy. But, the Shinou/Daikenja cuteness (Along with a gratuitous amount of Junjou Romantica) has been making me feel slightly better :) Well, this takes place during one of the OVA's (Sadly, I can't remember which one) where Murata says that he is placing more of his interest in Yuri. Considering Shinou and Murata's past, I can't help but think that comment was to bait the Original King or irk him in some way :p. And thus, this horribly rushed piece of crap drabble came out. It needs to be beta'ed, but I figured I'd post it now for the hell of it.

DISCLAIMER: I'm too sick to think of a witty way to say that Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine.

* * *

Murata Ken walked into the sanctuary of Shinou, sighing.

"What's with this aura of hostility I feel coming from this room today, Shinou?"

A lazy Shinou manifested himself sitting rather comfortably on The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea box, his long robes brushing the floor below him. "What makes you think I'm angry?" He answered, although the scowl on his face told otherwise.

"Because you are. It's very obvious. Your ability to hide your emotions hasn't improved at all."

"I think I have a right to be angry every once in awhile," Shinou replied with a huff.

Murata walked over and sat on a box next to the older man. "Well? You must have a reason to be angry, unless you're PMS-ing or something."

Shinou snorted. "No, it's nothing like that, my Daikenja."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

Shinou looked down at his feet and changed his sitting position slightly. "Shibuya Yuri…what do you think of him?"

"Shibuya? What's all this about?"

"Don't give me that shit, you know what's wrong."

Murata scowled. "You need to stop being so prissy. I can give Shibuya my attention too, you know."

"You knew I was listening. It was a cold move, Daikenja," Shinou said, standing up.

The soukoku frowned. He knew it was cold, and yet he did it anyway. He really didn't feel for Shibuya like he said he did…but he needed something…a distraction from the painful feelings and memories that kept revealing themselves the more time he spent in the temple of Shinou.

All he wanted was to escape them…

Murata's eyes narrowed angrily. "You need to stop calling me that! I'm not longer the Daikenja you loved back then. I'm Murata Ken now!"

"That's a lie! You're still—"

"No! I'm not! Stop—" Tears welled up in Murata's eyes. "Please…just stop…"

"Daikenja…" Shinou started, but stopped. Murata brought his hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears that had formed there.

Shinou felt powerless. The person he loved most in the world was suffering, and there was nothing he could do to make it better. Seeing his Daikenja…someone who could overpower Shinou himself with a single word…crumble helplessly like this...it was too much for the Original King to bear.

He walked forward and reached a tentative hand out to Murata's head. Feeling the black locks there, and painfully noticing that they were just as soft as they were 4000 years ago, he gathered the smaller man into his arms.

Murata gasped and reached his hands around Shinou to pull him closer, bunching his hands up in the soft fabric of his robes.

"Why do I have to remember you so vividly…?"

Shinou held Murata closer to him, and breathed in his scent. "Because I can't forget about you, either..." He replied, kissing the soukoku's temple.

"I have all of his memories. I can remember everything about you: your scent, your warmth, the way you would touch my hair, the way you would steal kisses from me in the hallway when no one was around…" Murata choked back a sob. "I hate that I can't forget about you…"

Shinou pulled away so that he was looking at the great Sage. "Your eyes…" he began, "Your eyes haven't changed. When I look at them…I see the you from 4000 years ago. You think that doesn't torment me?"

Murata reached up to brush the rims of his glasses with his fingers. "Well dammit, you don't look any different at all! How do you think _I_ feel?"

Shinou smiled and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I still…love you. I never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever will."

Murata brought a hand up to Shinou's cheek. "I'm tired of being held down by a love I had 4000 years ago. But…" He rubbed his thumb lovingly over the blonde's cheekbone. "I suppose you can't stop destiny, can you?"

Shinou chuckled. "No, I suppose you can't."

And he kissed him.

And Murata thought, almost annoyingly, that his lips were as soft as he remembered them to be.

* * *

Review Please?


End file.
